Friends
by Chaotic Streams
Summary: The idea of the TV show "Friends" using Twilight characters! Canon pairings, rated M for future lemons.
1. Reunion

_

* * *

_

They were seated around the table, in their favorite little coffee shop. The place was homey, green walls, hardwood floor. The entire wall that faced the street was a window, with a glass door built in. Tables surrounded the floor, arranged around a small stage. The counters ran the length of the back wall, several waitresses bustling about, getting coffee and food. In the corner, where they were seated, were two couches, and a chair, circling a table.

**_EPOV_**

I kicked my feet up, opening the newspaper on my lap. I was the first one here, and kind of nervous. I was meeting with my long time friend from high school, Emmett, his girlfriend, Rosalie, my other long time friend, Jasper, and his girlfriend, Alice, who is also my sister. I was nervous, because I hadn't seen any of them since high school, even my own sister. Emmett had the idea to call us all up, to meet and hang out. Turns out most of us lived near the city. I lived in the apartments above the little coffee shop.

"Edward?" I looked up from the newspaper, to see Emmett, who looked exactly like he did five years ago when we were both 18. A definite body builder, dark curly hair, dimples when he smiled, and deep hazel eyes that almost looked gold. I gave him a huge grin, and got to my feet. He wrapped me in a one arm hug, and patted my back.

"Man, it's great to see you again!" He said, shaking my hand now.

"Yeah, I can't believe we got separated after high school." I said, shaking my head at the unbelievable thought. I had to leave, drive out to Forks to visit my mother, who was in a coma from a car accident. I was a wreak, a walking black hole Alice would say. Not that she was any better. Alice and I got into a huge fight. I left, told dad to call me when mom woke up. That was the last time I spoke to any of my friends, and Alice. Mom eventually woke up, and I talked to her on the phone, but wouldn't come see her because I was unhappy with Alice. I was stupid.

"I know! Oh, I want you to meet my girlfriend." He said suddenly. I looked at him.

"I thought you were gay?" I teased. I knew he wasn't gay, but it was fun to pick on him. His eyes narrowed, but the grin never left his face.

"No, I'm happily married to a woman with three kids." He said. My mouth dropped. "Jeez, just kidding Edward." He roared with laughter.

"I know." I said, slightly embarrassed that I still fell for his jokes even after high school. A tall woman with blonde hair down to her back came over. She had piercing blue eyes, and facial features like a model. She had a body like one too.

"This is Rosalie." Emmett said. "Rose, this is Edward." I held out my hand, and she shook it, a smile coming to her face.

"Nice to finally meet you Edward. I've heard tons of stories about you and Emmett when you were in high school." She said.

"Oh, have you? Some of them are wild, did he tell you about the time we went canoeing down the stairs with tables we stole from the storage room?" I asked, letting out a laugh. That was one of my favorite stories, and it also got us suspended for a few days.

"Yeah, I heard that one." She said laughing.

"Damn it, I think Bella got away. I told you we should have put a leash on her." Emmett said, looking around the cafe. Rose laughed.

"I thought you were allergic to dogs, Emmett." I said, slightly confused. They didn't allow dogs in here, maybe he left it outside. Rose laughed even harder, and Emmett laughed too.

"No, Bella's not a dog." Rose said in between laughs.

"She's our friend. I invited her along, but she said she didn't feel right intruding on our reunion time." Emmett explained. I laughed.

"No need to worry, Emmett, I'm sure she'll come back." Rose said, patting his shoulder. Her pouted, then got a look of determination.

"But Rosy, you know how people like to take advantage of her!" Emmett whined. "I don't want some deranged man to lead her down an ally!" I was surprised at Emmett. In high school he was always taking advantage of people, but now he's protecting someone who could be taken advantage of? He sure has changed.

"Em, I'm sure she's not far. If you want, I'll call her and tell her not to follow any strange men." Rose said, mocking him. He glared at her, but then loosened up.

"Nah, I'll call her." Emmett said, and walked away. I stood there, still confused. I decided to sit down, and Rose had a seat on the other couch.

"He just worries about her a lot. They've bonded like siblings." Rose explained. I nodded.

"Emmett wasn't really the worry type in high school. It's nice to see he doesn't parade around still without a care in the world."

"Oh, he still does, but It's Bella he takes care of. They dated, before I came along, but it wasn't the boyfriend/girlfriend kind of love, more of the sibling type. I was super jealous at first, but after getting to know Bella and how sweet she is, I understood how Emmett feels about her." She explained. I nodded.

"When'd you guys meet?" I asked.

"About a year ago. But we were only friends with benefits, then. After about six months, we became a couple." I nodded again, not really sure if I wanted to learn about the 'friends-with-benefits' part.

"When'd he meet Bella?" I asked, wondering about this girl who Emmett feels the need to protect. When we were in high school, the only thing he protected was the football during practice or a game. He protected no one, not even his girlfriends.

"About five years ago, roughly." She said. "Five months after you left, though. She helped him through his little rough period. They dated for about a year."

"Interesting, I was just asking because in high school Emmett never protected or defended anything but a football, so I was just curious." I explained. She flashed me a smile. "Where'd you guys meet?"

"He brought his jeep in to get fixed. I met him there, then again at a club. But that was about the time he was dating Bella. I didn't know about it, and we slept together. He felt so horrible he did that to her. He was a wreck in the morning. I was absolutely no help, I just told him to dump her." She admitted sheepishly.

"I felt so guilty." Emmett said, revealing his presence by sitting next to Rose and draping his arm around her shoulders. "Then, when I got home, she asked where I was, and I told her over at a friends. She just accepted, and kissed me hello. Then, she reminded me it was my birthday, and we could do whatever I wanted to do. She would make me any food I wanted, do anything, she even told me we could go to Seaworld if I wanted." He sighed, shaking his head. I knew he had a weakness for Seaworld.

"So, I broke down, told her what happened. She just looked at me, with one of those scary-calm faces. She told me okay, and asked if I wanted to go to Seaworld. I could tell she was fighting it off, she was scared."_Why would she be scared? I'd be pissed, and tell him to shove Seaworld up his ass,_ I thought_._ "I was so confused, I just left. Which i totally regretted, because I ran into Angela, one of her friends. I was screamed at for leaving Bella. Angela told me Bella was so confused, and scared. I rushed home, the guilt stronger then ever. I went inside to find Bella in the bathroom crying her eyes out." He looked at me for a few seconds. "Anyway, we managed to patch things up, and we decided, that maybe it would be best if we were friends, instead of lovers."

"It's nice that you worked it out." I told him. He grinned.

"Yeah, she's like the sister I never had...well...after we broke up, because, like, it'd be wrong to have sex with your sister." He concluded. Rose and I burst into laughter.

"Anyway, Emmett, where is your friend? I'd like to meet the one person who has ever made you feel guilty about something." I said.

"She snuck off to some store around the corner. She said she'd come around eventually." He said, frowning.

"So, what brought along this little meeting?" I asked. I checked my watch, Jasper and Alice were running late. They'd arrive shortly though, no doubt.

"Well, Rose and I were thinking about getting a place to stay. Plus I saw your roommate ad." He grinned again.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a room_mate_, not room_mates_. Sorry." I said, shrugging.

"No, We were actually think about moving in from the apartment across from you, and making Bella move in with you." Rose said.

"Are you stalking me? How'd you know the room across from mine is vacant?"

"We already checked it out." Emmett said, pretty much ignoring my stalker comment. "We're moving in Monday. But we're still going to try to get Bella to move in with you."

"I'm not objecting, but has she seen the ad? I mean, the place isn't cheap, and I don't want you to force her into something she can't afford." I said.

"Yeah she saw it. She suggested the whole idea, before learning that I knew you from high school. She's not comfortable living in the same house as me and Rose at night." I resisted the urge to gag, there were mental pictures I didn't need. Rose and Emmett shared a lust filled look.

"Hey guys!" Alice's bubbly voice screamed. I looked up to see her and Jasper still at the door. I laughed, and stood up as they came over. I wrapped Alice in a hug, and she hugged me back tightly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to her. I was apologizing for our fight, even if it was five years ago.

"I'm sorry too, Edward. I tried to call you, but couldn't get your number anywhere." She said. Jasper was greeting Emmett and Rose while Alice and I talked. She had a completely different hair style then the last time I saw her. Short and spiked. It complemented her, but made her look even more pixie-like with her shortness.

"Midget!" Emmett called, turning his attention to Alice. Alice beamed, and turned to greet him.

"Building with feet!" She called back. They hugged, and Jasper came over to me and greeted me with a half-hug, and hand shake.

"Hey man, what's been up with you all these years?" I asked.

"Sheesh, Edward, you make it sound like we haven't seen each other in 20 years!" He laughed. Jasper had honey blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. He was tall and lean. His calm and collected personality balanced Alice's energetic and loud one. They've been dating for the past five years.

"5, 20, who's counting?" I asked, laughing.

Turns out, no one had kept in contact other then Jasper and Alice. The two of them bought an apartment across the street from mine, and were moving in Monday.

"So, why are you all suddenly moving in so close to me?" I asked.

"Do you have a problem with it, Eddie-boy?" Emmett asked. My eyes narrowed, he knew I hated that nickname.

"No, I'm just curious."

"Remember the promise we made in high school? We'd stick together no matter what?" Jasper asked suddenly. We made it on prom night, after Emmett and I caught our dates making out with each other. We were pretty much dumped, and moped around outside. Alice and Jasper came outside, and we made our own little prom where dates weren't needed. We ended up passing out in Emmett's front yard, with the promise we'd always be together.

"Yeah, so we decided, why not live on it now? I mean, I'm going to be getting a job at Starbucks, while Jasper continues working at Barns and Noble. This apartment is closer to both." Alice said, making a half shrug.

"I'm getting transferred to the nearest garage." Rose said.

"I have yet to find a job. I've been leeching off Bella and Rose." Emmett said shamelessly. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Bella lets him too. All her hard earned money, and he spent it on a wall sized TV." Rose said, laughing once.

"Who's Bella?" Jasper asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Emmett gave her and Alice the shortened version of the story he gave me. They nodded.

"I've always wanted a sister!" Alice cheered. "Now I have two!" I could see the appreciation in Rose's face that Alice had accepted her, even called her sister. I smiled, Rose was going to fit right into our little group.

"Where is Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Some shop around the corner. She didn't want to intrude." Rose said.

"Let's go find her! I want to meet her!" Alice said, jumping to her feet. "C'mon!" We all got to our feet. I wasn't arguing, I wanted to meet this girl as much as everyone else.

* * *

**_Okay, so please review, because I'm not too sure about this. I want to know if you people think I should continue this. I personally like it. I'm not going to follow the exact plot line of Friends, but I will incorperate the same twists and stuff._**


	2. Bookstore

**_Thank you for the reviews! I just want to get this out, that I haven't really combined characters, or for example; I didn't make Edward Ross, or Rosalie Rachel. I'm going along with the events, mostly, but throwing some of my own in there. I want to keep the twilight characters who they are._**

* * *

We had walked to several stores before Emmett finally decided to call Bella. I looked around the book store, which is the last store we checked. I reached for a book, at the exact same time a pale hand did. We touched, and I instantly pulled my hand away like it was on fire. The touch sent a weird electric current through my veins. I turned to see who it was.

She had straight brunette hair which went past her shoulders, and framed her heart shaped face. Her cheeks were a delicious red color, a blush. Her eyes were chocolate-y and wide, looking at me, I could even see myself in them. She was wearing a blue v-neck shirt with long sleeves, and a pair of faded jeans and sneakers. The color of her shirt complemented her very pale skin. She was thin, but not as thin as Alice or Rose. She was beautiful.

"Sorry." She mumbled after at least a minute of staring at each other. I wondered briefly what she saw in me. I always received complements on my looks, but I wondered specifically how I looked to _her_. I gave her a smile, but I had a feeling that it was a meek one. She gave me a gentle smile in return.

"Don't worry about it." I said, my smile getting more pronounced. She was still looking at me. Something about this girl, this woman, screamed _vulnerable_, or _fragile_. I couldn't bring myself to look away, until I reluctantly tore my eyes off her face, and looked at the shelf. I pulled the book that we had both reached for off.

"Wuthering Heights?" I asked her. Her blush grew stronger, and her eyes looked at the book in my hands shyly.

"Yeah, it's been a favorite of mine since high school." She admitted, her eyes coming back up to my face. I smiled.

"It's a favorite of mine too." I told her. Another minute of staring passed, and her eyes looked away her blush growing even more stronger, her face was deep red, almost like a tomato. I found it incredibly cute. Her phone began to ring, a simple musical tone. She pulled it out, and put it on silent. Then her eyes came back to mine.

"Um, do you want to get a coffee?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry, I have to go meet up with my friends." She really did look sincere, almost upset that she couldn't go. "I'd love to go another time, if you'd like."

"Yeah, okay." I said, a broad smile on my lips. She pulled a piece of paper out of her purse, and scrawled a number on it. She handed it to me.

"Here's my number. I have to go, it was nice meeting you." She gave me a small smile, and I gave her a happy one back. She went around me, and disappeared down an aisle of books. I watched after her, the piece of paper still in my hand. Jasper came out of the same aisle, and he stared at me, giving me a weird look, before taking the paper out of my frozen hand. He whistled.

"Ooo, Edward's picking up ladies in a bookstore." He tease. It brought me out of my trance, and I snatched the paper away, and tucked it safely into my pocket. I would undoubtedly check to make sure its there over the next few hours.

"Hey, are you two love birds done?" Emmett said coming out of another aisle. Jasper jumped in my arms.

"No!" He cried. I laughed, dropped him and walked away. I had totally forgotten why we came, but seeing Emmett come around made me remember.

"Where's your friend?" I asked. Jasper came up behind me.

"And where'd the girls disappear to?" He asked, rubbing his chin like he was thinking.

"The girls went to get us a seat at the restaurant down the road. Bella as decided to go home." He said. We nodded and followed Emmett to the restaurant, it was close enough to walk. Jasper, Emmett and I had a manly discussion.

"So, Jasper, how serious are you and Alice?" Emmett asked.

"And please, I don't want details of your sex life." I commented.

"Well, we're pretty serious, I mean, we've stayed together for five years through thick and thin. We hardly ever fight, and if we do its over who ate the last something, or who drank the last something." Jasper said. I could see the love in his eyes when he talked about Alice. Just the complete and utter adoration. "I would do anything for her, and follow her to the ends of the earth."

"Wow." Emmett commented. I nodded. What Alice and Jasper shared was pretty special, you could see it in their eyes, in their faces; they held nothing but love for each other. I was happy my sister was happy, and with such a great guy.

"What about you and Rose, Emmett?" I asked, looking at him. A big grin covered his face, and practically stretched ear to ear.

"I've never loved someone so much, well, other then in a family way, in my entire life. I mean, we've only known each other for a year, but I have nothing but respect for the woman, she's wonderful, everything I could ask for, and even loves me for me. Carefree-ness and all." He said. Emmett had a problem with women, they often told him to grow up, or quit acting childish. They never understood that's who Emmett is. He like a big teddy bear. He is responsible, though, at times. He can be a grown adult just like anyone else.

"That's great." Jasper commented, I nodded, again. They both looked at me.

"What?" I asked, looking at them. I knew what they wanted. They wanted to know if I met anyone.

"Your love life, duh." Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I dated Tanya for a year." They both made booing noises and scowled.

"Why would you do that? She's psycho!" Emmett exclaimed, and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"I don't know why I did it, but I regret it. Anyway, I haven't date since then, and that was after I graduated from high school." I told them.

"Aw, you've been without sex for the past four years? You poor baby!" Emmett mocked me, and Jasper laughed. I rolled my eyes as we walked into the restaurant. We found the girls in a corner table, and went to join them.

"Hey, where's Bella?!" Alice demanded as we took our seats.

"She went home." Emmett pouted. We looked at our menus for awhile, until we all just decided to get a pizza to split. The waitress came to our table, and eyeballed Emmett, Jasper and I like a dog with a slab of meat.

"So, baby, what'll you have to eat?" Emmett said, throwing his arm over my shoulder. I smiled.

"I think I'll have a coke." I told the waitress.

"Make that two." Emmett said, then kissed my cheek. I fought so hard not to punch him, or strangle him. Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice as they ordered two cokes, and Rosalie winked at the waitress while she ordered hers. The result; the waitress turned slightly green as she walked away. We burst out laughing when she was out of earshot, and I punched Emmett.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" He exclaimed, rubbing his arm as if my hit actually hurt him.

"For kissing me! You make swing that way on alternate Thursdays, but I am straight, _all the time_." I told him. He rolled his eyes dramatically, and everyone laughed again. A male waiter brought us our drinks, and informed us that he would be our new server. He winked at Emmett before leaving. Emmett scowled.

While we mindlessly chattered about nothing. My hand slipped into my pocket to make sure the slip of paper was still there. It was, and I was relieved. If I had lost it, I would go to every bookstore in America to find her. Something about her attracted me in a way I've never been attracted before. It was on the fine line of scary, and exciting. It was scary because I'd never felt this strong about someone I didn't even know. It was exciting _because_ it was new.

"Hey, Edward? Are you okay?" Alice's voice suddenly broke through my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said, wondering what she said.

"Dude, you were in some pretty deep thoughts right there. I called your hair gay and you didn't defend it like you used to." Emmett said. "What were you thinking about?"

"I met someone at the bookstore..." I said.

"Was that the girls number on the paper?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah."

"Whoa, was she a babe?" Emmett suddenly asked. I notice Alice and Rose became engrossed in a conversation about the new boutique being built down the road a ways.

"Kind of..." I said. "I wouldn't say a 'babe'; I'd say more beautiful then any other woman I'd ever seen." They just stared at me, even Rose and Alice broke off mid discussion to stare.

"Wow." Emmett said. "What's her name?"

"I...I don't know." I admitted, my head hanging now. Jasper patted me on the back.

"It's okay, you have her number." He said.

"Wow, I think that's the nicest complement you ever given a girl." Alice said. I rolled my eyes. "What's she look like?" The waiter brought our pizza, and as he sat it down, he slid a piece of paper into Emmett's hand, and walked away with a swish of his hips. I looked at Emmett, who was green now.

We had gotten by the meal without them bringing up what the mysterious woman looked like. Honestly, I didn't want to talk about it, because my description wouldn't do her looks justice. She was too beautiful for words, or at least for any words I could come up with. We had decided to part after dessert because Emmett and Rose still had some packing, while Jasper and Alice had some plans for the rest of the night. Emmett and Rose said they'd bring Bella by in the morning, so I could meet her. Alice and Jasper would be coming around noon, and we'd hang out for the rest of the day in my apartment.

Now, I was heading home, and at the same time debating whether or not to call this mysterious girl. I wanted to, every bone in my body, every beat my heart made, told me to pick up the phone and call her. But I couldn't.

* * *


End file.
